There can be love
by Rebelgal4ever
Summary: Completelucius has orders to marry, Hermione is saying yes for a mission but will they do the unthinkable by falling in love. LMHG
1. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or places that you know.**

**This story goes out to my older sister who is going to make me an Aunt...again. Love you Ryanne. **

**Oh if you don't like this story the don't read, but I know I will need help because my last story was bad. Please help me any way you can. I need a Beta Reader, and I know that I will have grammar issues.**

**Um what else... oh yeah thanks to the people who read my other story I never seemed to have got around to thanking you. I think that is it so now on o the story. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The echoes of the halls filled the room as Lucius walked the floor of the room and his thoughts went to his wife who killed her self two years ago and his son's hands blood stained from her blood. The straight platinum blond hair swayed back and forth. His mind wondered to a woman who caught his attention in Diagon Alley. Her brown wavy hair bounced and swayed as she walked by him. The woman could not be out of Hogwarts even if she was; the years were short for her being a full-fledged witch. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with laughter they never seemed to end she had the look of innocents about her.

Lucius stopped and looked around the room; a room full of unorganized papers and odds and end. He now worked along with Severus as a spy for the good guys. His wife loved him enough to save him to allow him to go free as the men rapped her and finally killed her in front of his eyes and the killer no other than his own son. Draco claimed the ranks fast and already found him self-married to the whore Pansy the girl who could never keep her legs closed. The son he wanted to go to the dark side went to the dark side full force.

The man finally slumped down in his chair and looked at the orange flames of the fire. The fire reminded him of the passion that his wife gave every time they made love. Her love of things caused her an early death a death that should have never happened. Her words filled his mind before his 'friends' killed her, 'our marriage was never meant to be, the love you want fills the old walls of the place were we met.' His wife always had the gift of seeing the future.

"Nassie my wife what did you mean. 'Your love fills the walls of the place were we met. I love you my love.'" The man continued to stare at the flames as they licked away at the wood.

The sound of a pop caught the attention of Lucius there stood an old man with a white long beard. His blue eyes twinkled in the dim light, "we need you at the meeting."

"I don't want them t know about me." The man never moved his eyes from the glowing fire."

"Draco came to talk, he has finally broken." The man offered his hand.

"He is not my son anymore. My son died when he turned evil, he can go to hell for all I care. Do you really think that the golden trio will accept me for a spy? In their eyes I am evil the spawn of what they fight every day." Lucius's eyes never left the fire.

"Get up and you might find out if they will accept you." The man dared him.

"Albus I don't want to go." The man's eyes finally caught the twinkling blue of the white haired man's eyes.

"I am telling every body that you are good even if you are not there. Stop living in the past she is dead, but she gave you something that you are throwing away, your son. I still remember the day that you fell in love. You had no idea what to do. Her blond hair matched yours; you never broke her spirit even when your tried she stood up for her friends and her self. Even when she died she loved you she trusted you even when you were the school's playboy. Face it she broke you, you never broke her. You respected her more than you loved her." Albus sat in one of the chairs.

"What are you really doing here? You first talk about my son turning to the good side. Then my dead wife, say your peace and allow me to my thoughts." Lucius hissed.

"Your wife wanted you to move on and your son wants you to move on. Come and truly join the good side and fight on the winning side."

"Albus leave me be. I want to die. I want Nassie back I want my son here complaining about the school his mother forced him to go too. I want to go back in time and change the future." Lucius growled.

"You are the first Malfoy to give up on life. You need to join the ranks and fight the last battle that is coming. I know what your wife said the night she died. I felt her body die but her ghost did not a peace. Come with me to Hogwarts. The meeting that you attended last night Voldemort took you a side, what did he say to you." Albus urged Lucius on.

"He wants me to marry again. He said that my wife died for a reason, a reason that I will find out in time. He wants me to marry Hermione Granger and produce an heir. I know that I have done things wrong in my life but why does he want me to marry a child and a muggle at that. I don't think that she will marry me even if it meant destroying Voldemort. Even if we did marry, he would have to her virgin's blood on white sheets and really doubt that she is a virgin. She hung out with two teenage boys during Hogwarts. I hate to say but I don't want a fizz head mudblood for a wife even if it is for a mission." Lucius dared Albus to continue the conversation.

"I have never stepped from a fight." His words stopped, "we both know that Voldemort, you, Hermione, Harry, Draco and I truly control the fate of the future. Harry may be the golden boy but he is not the only piece of the puzzle. _"The fate of the chosen four shall bring the end of the darkest magic that haunts the earth. Each holds a gift of the elements chosen by the founding Witches and wizards. Three of the purest blood known too many, a quarter non- magic runs through ones veins and one that shall hold the power with in her. The oldest known for the love he holds, a man of power holds the gift of fire, a the son holds water, green eyed green earth, her voice carries the wind. A fight they shall take when the five come together only they shall not will if the two do not Love. She gives him life and he gives her strength. Brought together by evil but they die in love as one." _The oldest prophecy how could, I ever forget it. The five of us are the strongest in our time. Harry is one of the five and that is why he has never died. Has Voldemort ever tried to kill you?"

"Well yes but something happened and I don't remember much. The green light... the green disappeared when it hit me. I don't have a scare like Harry why is that?" Lucius sounded skeptical. "But why did he never weaken like he did with Harry?"

"Of course you wouldn't you were stronger and older. His mother died protecting him giving him a stronger power than you do. I have had deadly curse thrown at me and live; even Hermione during her sixth year had curse thrown at her and she lived. We die together we live together when each of us were attack we were no where close to each other." The man smiled, "do you wish to return to the castle?"

"Do you ever a take no for an answer?" Lucius grabbed the silver tipped cane and walk to wards the door. "You can Floo but I will apparate I will meet you at the castle"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, why don't Albus just send Draco off the Azkaban prison? That man killed his own mother in cold blood. Father like son that is what my father always said. Draco is no better than the average Death eater. That old man is going to get us killed." Ron marched on.

Ron stood five six with that red hair. His chest the largest thing on his body his stomach toned and shaped. His dark blue eyes showed only love for his little Hermione.

Hermione stood five four her brown hair fell down her back in a wavy of curls. The curls looked relaxed and shinny instead of fuzzy and dull. Her hips even out with her upper body giving her the shape most woman wish for. Her chocolate brown eyes melted any man's soul, her beautiful voice a lovely whisper, which curled any man's toes when she lost her famous temper during the battles that she fought through her young life. Her temper scared any man who stood up to her. She soon obtained the name _Auresa Aquile_ meaning Golden Eagle in Latin. She flew into to battle as a golden eagle watching the battle from above and helping those who called.

"Ron we don't know if that is true. Draco might want to join us but we have to keep a low profile and hey why don't we start a fight and see what happens." Hermione walked in front of him and started to walk back wards.

"Remember what Albus said last time. We have to be good." Ron laughed as Hermione pouted.

"This war has changed you." Ron wasn't joking.

"What do you mean by that?" She folded her arms.

"You aren't the know it all that I grew up to love." Ron joked.

"The thought of you even touching me is..." She turned around and looked up at the large Grey gargoyle that stared on. "Cookie Lover." She turned her gaze back to Ron, "where does this man get these words?"

"I don't have the faintest clue. I wonder sometime if this man has real teeth." Ron walked up the stairs before Hermione.

"Ladies first. Have you ever heard of that saying?" Hermione acted shocked.

"I don't see a lady around. I see a bird brain." He laughed as he continued to walk up the stairs.

"This birdbrain saved you life more than once." She marched behind him until they reached the door you the office.

**The smell of the first chapter smells so good. I don't know if _Auresa Aquile_ is right. Therefore, if I am wrong I will change it. I know when I wrote in _Moonlight Dances _I said that I was writing** **about Ginny/Sirius. I kind of lost my way with that story I might post it to see if I can get help. Oh well I might just post the chapters that I have and see if I get and reviews. I might need help with this story to.**


	2. Two

**I still don't own the characters.**

Hermione walked into the large office to find Draco looking into the fire. His blond hair unwashed his clothes in rags, the bags under his eyes showed signs of restless sleep. His eyes no longer showed pride but defeat.

"Malfoy is that really you?" Hermione spoke first.

"Yes mudblood." He said the words but they had no meaning.

"That was awful. Malfoy what happened to you? You have no fire behind your eyes your smirk reduced greatly you look older than your father." Hermione slowly walked up to him.

"I have seen woman your age rapped and murder I have killed and I have tortured." He took a breath. "I can't fight him any more, he broke Me." Draco let the tears fall from his eyes, "Hermione I can't sleep anymore potions don't work for me nor do muggle drugs. I have to get out." The tears fell down more slowly.

Ron moved to the shadows at the older Malfoy entered the room with prestige as usual. His mop of blond hair pulled back into a blood red ribbon. The silver tipped can by his side. They man had the looks but not the heart. His eyes sparkled of hate and passion as he looked at Hermione and Draco.

"Draco," was the only word that Lucius spoke to his son.

"Father," Draco, pleaded as he fell to the floor, "I made a mistake I never wanted to kill her. I would have died if she wouldn't have. Please don't hold this against me. I can't fight this battle anymore, I can't go to sleep without seeing the faces of the people I killed or the women I rapped. He fills my nightmares he doesn't have a soul. Father please allow me to join the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix I want to help Severus and you as spies. We are the highest of the Death eaters we can take them down father help me." The tears slowly fell from his face. "I can't fight him anymore, please." He pleaded.

The older man just looked at his son his face unchanged his silver tipped cane gaze the man sitting on the floor, "a Malfoy does not plead nor does a Malfoy sit on the floor. You got lost in his darkness way to soon. You were never ready at the age of twenty." The man's showed nothing.

"Father," Draco stood up and sat in a chair.

Albus smiled and spoke when Draco took a seat. "Now, that we have another spy in our hands, which will help the cause."

"Wait we have Malfoys as spies this should be an easily won war. They will kill us." Ron stepped out of the shadows.

"Ron shut up." Hermione stood up to the broad man.

"Shut up Hermione," Ron raised his fist as he grabbed her shirt.

"Mr. Weasley I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucius spoke up, his silver eyes, warned Ron future.

"What are you going to do cane me to death?" Ron laughed as his hold still held the small woman.

"Dare to teat that theory?" Lucius walked up to Ron.

Hermione realized that the grip on her shirt lessened as Senior Malfoy walked even closer to the red head. Hermione saw the fear in Ron's eyes. Lucius walked closer his cane hit the floor with each step.

Hermione reached up and grabbed the hand that held her shirt with one easy motion she flipped the broad man on his back. She saw the looked on the eldest Malfoy it showed pride and acceptance.

"Miss Granger I believe that you can fight your own battles." He looked at the man on the floor. "You don't need to mess with that on if I were you." He walked back to his son."

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley put pull your selves together and have a seat I have more news to add to the growing problem." He looked at Hermione with fear in his eyes, "there will be a marriage that I have to give up on of my best students to the snake."

Hermione eyes flew open at the mention of the best students knowing that he was talking about her.

"Hermione I believe you know who I am talking about. This marriage will have to be real in every sense." Albus watched her blush. "I don't know who I can prepare you for this child. Voldemort wishes are for you and Mr. Malfoy you marry a soon as possible."

"You want me to marry Draco?" Hermione's laugh filled the room.

"No Miss Granger I want you to marry Lucius Malfoy." Albus smiled.

Hermione said nothing as she fell out of her chair and her world grew black at the headmaster's words.

Lucius with his fast reflexes grabbed her before she hit the cold stone floor. He took a good look at his future wife. Her brown hair had a reddish tint from her being out side in the bright sun. Her face paled form the shook of being married to him. Ron sat in the chair trying not to laugh.

"Miss Granger," Albus moved from behind his desk. "Miss Granger are you alright?"

She let out a little moan and flicked her eyelids open, "y-yes." An unfamiliar smell filled her nose. "N-No. This can't be happening this can't be true it just can't be." She rolled from the strange but strong arms.

"Miss Granger you have to listen. I don't want this any more than you do. The thought of being married to a mud-to you is most disturbing." He allowed her to stand on her feet.

"Why me? Voldemort doesn't like mudbloods as you son called me for years." She sat down as a wave of sick rolled over.

"You are the best friend to the scare face Potter boy." Draco smirked in.

"You know that if I marry your father I will be your mother-in-law? That will mean that I can send you to your room without dinner." The whole room busted out laughing except Lucius and Draco.

"That would be true and the mother of your brother." Lucius added in to his son's paled face.

"I have to have children to." She fell back into Lucius' arms.

"Well that is why he wants us to marry." Lucius pointed out.

"We could have children without being married." She had slight hope in her voice. "It isn't like we have to marry to obtain kids." She smirked.

"He doesn't want bastards as top followers. The half-breed is quite picky and more." He helped Hermione to her feet once again.

"So you are saying that I not only will I have to marry but have a child." She held her ground. "When will I have to 'marry' you?"

"Tonight Hermione I have already drew up the papers." Albus pulled out a roll of parchment. "Lucky something told me to pull these up last week."

"You have got to be joking. You sound like you want me to go to the dark side. Why are you going to do this to me?" Hermione pleaded.

"Child we do things we don't want to do every day." Lucius added in.

"Ron help me out of this." Hermione turned toward Ron.

"This is one of those things that you keep your mouth shut." Ron felt sorry for her. "Hermione I would love to help you but you don't know what this can do for the team." Ron shrugged.

"I am an adult I won't marry him."

Lucius signed the papers, "when Voldemort is destroyed we will get devoiced like you wish." That was a promise.

She looked around that room hoping to fine an escape route but found no such luck, "fine." She took the paper and signed it in hurry. "This is going to be a long mission." She slumped down in her chair.

Albus rolled the long parchment and softly whispered to his pet Phoenix. "Madam Malfoy." He smiled as the bird flew off.

"No, there is no madam, it is Hermione like it was the day I was born and as far as I am concerned Hermione Granger will be the name I call my self and the friends around me until I die," her temper slowly gaining power.

Ron shifted uneasy as Hermione stood up to face the power blond wizard. Even Draco backed away a few steps from the short woman.

"I can and will be pushed so far before I blow up and that is something that, even the most powerful witch or wizard doesn't want to see." She looked up at the face of her new husband. "You can boss around your husband and elves and even mistresses but you won't boss me around. Do..." Lucius's lips cut off Hermione's words.

His thin lips bruised her soft pink lips with the power that even scared her. He kissed her as every a woman should be kissed.

"No are you going to continue to run your trap or will I have to take you home." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes sir I will stop me talking." Hermione sat down.

Ron and Draco looked at each other with shocked expressions on their pale faces.

"Albus I do believe that we must continue this conversation when Mr. Potter is present." He looked at Draco and Hermione. "Come."

Hermione looked at Draco and Draco looked at Hermione as they followed Lucius out of the small office. The door closed with a click behind Hermione.

"How could I have allowed that man to take Hermione away from me? This is her wedding night and she is a virgin. Oh, god that man is going to hurt her." Ron slumped down in his chair.

"Lucius will treat her just fine. Narcissa was just like Hermione when they grew up. There families forced them to marry about as Hermione forced to married Lucius. That man is not a bad fellow, chosen bad paths like those before him. I would count my life on that man. He reminds me a lot like mo in many ways, but not all." Albus chuckled at the face Ron made.

"She is my little sister and I want to make things right for her. I said nothing when she asked for help what kind of brother am I? The same man almost killed Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets now he is going to break Hermione's soul like he broke Ginny's." Ron grabbed the nearest thing and threw the breakable object at the old man.

"That Weasley temper is going to get you kill Ronny." In the door way stood the famous, Harry Potter his long black hair hung in his green eyes. The scare, that condemned him to the evilest wizard known to man. The man stood six foot four his black robes wrapped around his body his wand placed in his right hand. The blue jeans he wore hugged his toned thighs. The boots, made from the finest dragon leather showed wear and tear. The white shirt hugged his upper arms and chest. He finally grew out of the leggy boy every one knew.

"Show off." Ron swore under his breath, "Hermione is a Malfoy now."

"I know." Harry stayed in the same place.

"You agree with this?" Ron closed his eyes.

"Yep."

"You have got to be joking Harry. We are not talking about Draco but his father. You know the one who tried to kill Ginny during are second year."

"I know." Harry pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of his cloak. "I know what the Prophecy says and I know the truth." He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "Things happen for a reason Ron." Harry moved to the desk and watched Albus frown at the smoke coming from the cancer stick.

"I told you to quiet Harry." Albus grew angry.

"I know." He put the lowing stick out of his mouth and rubbed it against the strong leather bottom of his boot. "I stopped a year ago. You know me trying to get a rise out every one." Harry smirked.

"Don't we have enough problems with out you starting anymore?" Albus chuckled. "Always causing more problems than you solve that is so you."

"I got to keep the population happy." Harry lay sideways in the armed chair.

"You two are talking about things that shouldn't be talked about. Hermione is married to Malfoy, if matters aren't worst Lucius Malfoy." Ron's mouth dropped when Harry shrugged.

"There is one things that you can say about a Lucius that he isn't dumb. He won't hurt her he knows that she is a virgin and if he doesn't he will know soon enough I promise you that." Harry flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Draco was easy with Ginny their first time." He smirked.

"Those two...they wouldn't...my baby sister...Malfoy..."Ron flinched at his thoughts.

"Sorry to say mate they did. She ran to me after words she looked so happy telling me that I was right." Harry looked at Ron, "yep that right I encouraged that couple, and when this war ends they will get married."

Ron blacked out at the events of the night.

**That is another Hey.**


	3. Three

**I still don't own the characters.**

Hermione walked around the large manor, the endless halls, rooms, and pictures amazed her. Lucius told her to meet him in the library when she was ready for bed. The large kitchen was her first stop filling up on snacks and talking to the elves trying to get them to call her Hermione instead of Madam Malfoy; they finally listened after a few hours and pleadings.

The personal studies caught her attention the most with their gracious fires and homely fell to them. The painting of the generations looked and smirked as she walked by with Gryffindor pride. The west wing belongs to her son-in-law who was happy to show her around his wing talking about his father and his mother.

Narcissa caught her attention the most, the woman who dared her heart to love Lucius even with his faults. The blond hair beauty that; caught the attention at the parties, with out her even trying. _How am I going to fill this woman's robes and be a wife that she was? The woman could charm and be friendly to the world around her even though the life her husband made ended up killing her. _Hermione wondered closer to the library. _I can't match up to her I am not even a pure blood I am just a common muggle born witches. _She opened the doors to the library and found Lucius sitting in a leather chair sipping red wine in a crystal glass he stared at the roaring warm fire that blasted the chill from the night air. His face looked normal but his eyes gave him away for a second, the loss of his first love.

"My child bride," he threw the contents into the fire watching the fire grow from the alcohol, "Time for bed."

Hermione blushed at his meaning. "Yes sir." She walked up to him.

"You a virgin?" he bluntly asked.

She nodded.

"That saves us a lot of trouble you know." He placed his unloved hand on her cheek. "You're scared." He smirked.

She turned her face from him.

"Don't be." He claimed his bride with his welcoming lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. His silk hair fell from the ribbon that held it out of his eyes. She let out a little moan as he picked her up and carried her to bed. He carried her, as a bride needs to be carried.

Hermione never knew how he carried her to his no she corrected her self their bed. The silk coverings wrapped around her body as he pulled away. The lust in his eyes showed through as he stood up and turned away. Without a reason he left her to lie alone with tears I her eyes. _What did I do wrong? Was I that bad? What are you saying he doesn't want to touch a muggle-born witch? _The tears flowed freely from her cheeks.

"That is what you always will be...a mudblood." She let the tears flow freely not noticing that Lucius walked into the room.

Lucius watched her cry she looked innocently. "Miss G-Malfoy." He stopped him self. "What is wrong?"

"I am sorry that you had to marry me. I know that I won't be better than a mudblood, and I accept that. But can we please get this night over with." She faced him. "My name is Hermione can you call me that?"

"Yes Hermione I can call you that." He sat down on the bed with his new wife.

"My father raised me to believe that muggle borns are equal to the pure blood and to some people they are but to most pure bloods they see you as dirt including my son. You put shame to some of the pure bloods out there. I wouldn't want my son dueling you, you could kill him before he could get a words out." He smiled and pulled her close to him. "You are the greatest witch in along time."

The tears stopped, "this is one of them times that we don't talk about in public isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yes Hermione. It is one of those times." He pulled her lips close to his, "you can invite Ron and Harry here or you can too Diagon Alley with them." He placed his lips on hers and traced her lips with his warm welcoming tongue.

She blushed as he pulled away to remove his shirt. His body carved from stone the shoulders and chest came to a small V as they narrowed to his hips. His stomach flat and well formed with a little scare above his right hip. Then she looked at his forearm the burn that placed him as evil showed on his skin. The skull and snake mocked her, as she looked harder at the scare.

Lucius cupped her face, "that means nothing." He turned her face to wards his.

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded her head. Then she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the cold eyes of her husband, "he means nothing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "He means nothing." She whispered as Lucius slowly pulled her black shirt over her head and soon after her blue jeans hit the floor and there she lay underneath her groom with matching blood red panties and bra. Her sun died red hair stead across the silk sheets.

"You just had to wear red." He smirked as he kissed her neck.

"What prefer green?" She giggled as he nipped her ear sending her body in an uproar. "Or do you like black better."

"No red looks far better than black and green." He unclipped her red lacy bra and threw it behind him.

"Oh this is fare here I am dressed next to..." Her words stopped when her matching panties hit the floor.

"As you were, saying Hermione?" He pulled away and looked at her body. Her body was perfect from her round firm breast to her small waist, her hips curving sharply out and her toned thighs hiding all her little secrets.

"Um," she blushed as he stripped his pants, "um I forgot." As she watched him strip of his pants, finding out that, he wore nothing underneath.

He traced her face with the back of his hand. "Such a goddess," he smiled as his hand traced down between her breast and to her flat stomach.

Hermione slowly opened her legs as he paced her over her hips. His longs finger soon found her core.

"Already for me I see?" He smirked, "tell me now if you want me to stop." He slowly nested between her thighs. "This is going to hurt."

"I already know." She braced her self.

With once steady push, she let out a pearly tear that fell down her face.

"Give it a minute the pain will go away." He whispered staying in control.

Hermione loosened up as the pain faded and the want to continue replaced it, "OK, take me away." She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hermione felt like her body was floating up higher and higher until both of their releases brought both of them down to earth.

Both lay panting there body warm from each other. Lucius rolled on his back as Hermione lay on his chest not caring about the world around her.

"Wow," Hermione managed to say with a smile on her before she fell into peaceful dreams of her new husband.

**Kinda short, I know. I don't believe that I wrote that. (Rebel blushes.) That is another chapter.**


	4. Four

**I still don't own any characters.**

Hermione opened her eyes to see a blond angle asleep. His platinum hair fell in his eyes the cover covered only his lower half. His wand lay near the bed with in seconds of reach. _Does this man ever get any peace? He is not..._Hermione stopped her thoughts at the sound of Ron and Harry blasting the doors off of their hinges.

Within seconds, the sleeping angel stood in his full glory with the dark red wand in his hand ready to kill the male half of the Golden trio. The anger filled his steel eyes, "Get out of my house."

"Lucius..." Hermione pleaded.

"Shut up." He looked towards his child bride.

"You will not talk to Hermione that way." Ron stepped in.

"I will talk and treat my wife anyways I please. Get out of my house." He aimed his wand at the red head.

"We will stop you if you try to hurt Hermione." Harry stood beside Ron and drew his wand.

"Don't think that I won't hurt you Potter." Lucius warned.

"You have no one to stand by your side." Harry smirked.

"Think again Potter." Severus, Draco and Pansy walked into the room with there wands drawn.

"Stop," Hermione cried, "I can't stand this. Harry, Ron please wait out side for me. Professor, can you get Pansy and Draco out for me"

"Listen to her." Lucius commanded.

The five scrambled out of the bedroom, "you can boss them around but you won't boss me around I don't give a fuck who you think you are." She grabbed her wand, "you can and will push me so far." She stood up with out fear. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes Hermione," he listened to her threats.

"You will give me respect in every manner do you under stand?" She started shaking her wand at him.

"The way we act in public will be different from how we act in private. I don't care what you do but I will tell you what to do when are in public together. Yes, Draco will know that truth about how I treat you but Severus will think that I treat you like a mudblood like the other Death Eater." His words came out laced with venom.

"You can scare others put you won't scare me." She called for her clothes, "I am going out for the day and I will be traveling with Harry and Ron do I make my self clear." She threw on a pair of tight blue jeans and a black sweater.

"Crystal." He watched her lace her muggle boots.

"What are you looking at?" She rammed her left foot into the other shoe.

Anybody could see the anger in her eyes as she looked at her husband.

"A muggle born who stands up for what she believes in." He walked to the bedroom door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She stood up and waved her wand above her hair causing it to fall down her back in ways.

"Walking down to breakfast care to join?" He smirked as he claimed the dark robe from the wall.

"Fine, see you when ever?" She walked past him.

"Yes and try to find some decent clothes to wear. The muggle outfits will be thrown out." He looked at her backside as she walked in front of him.

"Then stop looking at what you like." She moved her hips seductively.

"In less you want a repeat performance from last night I suggest that stop shaking you hips in that manner." He reached out for a pinch.

"Nope you don't like muggle clothing." She teased.

"Your right I like what is under the clothes." He smirked.

"What is it with the Malfoys and that smirk?" She turned around and faced her husband. "Draco has the same mouth problem just like you."

"You should have met my father then." Lucius smiled, "the old man would have loved you."

"But your family hates muggle born witches and wizards."

"Say that to the Mudblood mistresses that walked the halls. He fell in love with one. I was eighteen when she walked into this house she never left. Father said muggle born witches love the hardest and the longest. My mother hated the old man with such a passion she killed the dark haired beauty. Father cast her way saying that 'you were just a brood mare and nothing will change.' The next day she killed her self." Lucius stopped walking, "when she died I felt a part of me die. I am saying that I loved my father but my mother deserved what she got. The dark haired woman acted like my mother she told me that she could never have a son like me."

"You never hated muggle born witches did you?" She smiled.

"No but I had to keep the Malfoy image just like my father.'

"What was her name?" Hermione Asked.

"Fantasía."

"Fancy or Fantasy in Spanish." Hermione looked up at him.

"You can speak Spanish" He looked down at her.

"Sí Lucius, y mucha más." _Yes Gentleman Malfoy, and many more_ She let the words flow from her mouth.

"Mexico I think?" He smiled at her knowledge.

"Yes my family lived in Mexico for a few years before they moved here. My best friend taught me what I know. She married young and her husband forbidden her to talk to me and I haven't seen or heard from her for years." Sorrow filled her words.

"Why don't you just go visit her?" The thought for a Honeymoon came to mind.

"The war started and time flew and I can't remember where she lives. I know the city Tampico, Mexico. I guess when this war is finally over I can go find her and give her abusive husband a piece of my mind." She walked down the stairs.

"I have a change of plans I have to go to work. See you to night." He went back to the room and closed the door.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yes Ronny I am fine. But next time you decide to visit give us an advanced warning would you?"

"Yes Hermione." Harry leaned against the door.

"What no hung from the golden boy?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Madam Malfoy you are a married woman." He held his arms out to her.

"Don't give me that shit." She ran and wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung her around.

"How's the married life?" Harry placed her on the ground and messed her hair up.

"Just," she said sacristy, "great. How is Ginny?" Hermione smiled.

"Huge." Ron joined the crowed.

"Harry what did you do knock up your whore." Draco just had to add his two cents worth in.

"Sorry but I don't have whores like you I have a wife who doesn't spread her legs to the world." Harry screamed back.

"You weren't saying that back in Hogwarts." Pansy threw her words in.

"Yes I was."

"Hey can't forget me. I think every boy had a turn with you Pansy." Ron yawned.

"That is my wife." Draco drew his wand.

"I don't care who wife she is she is still the same whore from school." Hermione added. "Hey I am you stepmother and I can ground you from money." Hermione laughed at his paled face. She then turned her childish face towards Harry and Ron, "I need to be by my self."

**My grammar for the Spanish parts will mostly likely be wrong but if you know differently, do tell and I will change. Um...um..., I was going to say something else...oh thanks for the reviews and please read & review. I know that I haven't written and I am truly sorry for that and I hope to review sooner. Thanks rebel. **


	5. Five

The crisp autumn air whipped Hermione in the face. The smell of cooking foods caught her nose as she walked the London streets. The crowd of muggle folks walked by, not knowing that their fate depended on the shoulders of magical people. They looked so happy with their lives they laughed and joked as they walked by Hermione. She stood out even with her muggle clothing she seemed different in every way.

The large building hid the cloudy skies. The promise of snow hung the air. Then she watched the first snow flake fall on her leather black glove. She watched the tiny crystal melt in her hand.

Then she looked up with her oval face. She looked like angel stand there; her face towards the sky as she turned around. She looked like a child seeing its first show flacks. The people looked and pointed but she just smiled as she turned around and around hugging her self. The happy witch started float in the air. The snow picked up into a blizzard in minutes and the muggles saw no sign of the happy woman anymore.

Hermione felt the wind wrap its cold strength around her body she felt the cold but the bitterness did not sting her face. For the first time in years the threat of the war did fill her thoughts it was the wind's innocents. Then she felt her feet hit solid ground. When she opened her eyes she saw the Great castle.

In front of the Great castle stood four great trees, each tree represented each of the four seasons. The first tree held no leaves and looked like a skeleton standing proud the second held bright green leaves with snow white flowers, the third three held dull green leaves with no flowers, and the fourth tree held many colors, the reds, browns, yellows, gave the tree a beautiful color.

The great castle looked mystifying as the highest towers touch the sky above. The all white and pure the walls looked untouched by man. Two female guards stood at the entrance guarding the treasures inside.

The fresh green grass gave away under her feet.

Back at the Ministry of Magic...

"You want what and you married who?" Fudge's face turned a bright shade of red. "You can't leave you have orders you have to stay in London and you're robbing from the cradle." He voice went up an octave.

"She is turning eighteen years old in a week. She graduated from school last summer and if I am right my orders are _you're to stay in London until you are proven wrong of you rimes. _So let me refresh you're your memory my trial was in what July and the date is October 1st." Lucius smirked at the unsteady man in front of him.

"If you are free to move around then why did you come to me?" He tasted his defeat. "You are a free man and a man with a soul that no creature would want."

"I came here to get two weeks free from work send all my papers to my house and I will deal with them when I get back." The blond wizard stood up. "You are losing a battle with Dumbledore that you won't win. You better hope that he doesn't run for Minster, you my dear friend would lose." The grabbed his cane and walked out.

Back at the Great castle...

The large room gave off its own light. The ceiling stood gracefully beyond the mortal eye. The plain white walls stood strong against the grey floors and in the center of the room stood for small globes each a different color. The first was bright red, the second a clear globe, the third a light brown, and the fourth a bright blue but from where Hermione stood she could see that a globe was missing.

"What is this place?" She asked as she walked closer she noticed a woman standing in the shadows. Her black hair hung to the grown and she wore a white a dress with no shoes. He blues eyes looked so innocent against her olive skin.

"Hello my child." She smiled as she walked closer.

"Who are you?" Hermione backed away.

"Um...you always did ask questions...you have nothing to fear here." The woman opened her arms.

"You never asked my question, who are you." Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman.

"My dear I am Mother Nature." She smiled.

"I am still in London standing in the snow."

"Hermione Granger...wait you're a Malfoy now." She walked closer. "You hold the power of wind." She stood by Hermione as she placed her hand on her lower stomach. "You carry a son, a son that will grow to power." She pulled her hand away. "In time the answers will come to you." She walked to the room's center alter and placed of the small clear globe.

"What are you doing?"

The woman said nothing for a minute, "child you have a second to the strongest power that I can give the power of wind." She handed Hermione the globe. "Don't fear your power you must love your power." She smiled and disappeared.

Then she blinked and found her self at the Malfoy Manor. The metal gates never looked so inviting to Hermione. The house stood mighty with the large fountain around the old horse dive. Hermione ran to the front gates to find Draco sitting with Pansy.

They looked like they never left house but transferred from one room to another.

Draco just nodded and pointed to the west wing.

&&&&

Hermione opened the door to find Lucius looking out of the window. He had his back to her but he knew that she was home.

"Where did you go Hermione?" He asked with his famous cold voice.

"What do you mean?" She sat on the couch as she placed her hand on her lower stomach. "I went to London like I said."

"You disappeared in the middle of London when a freak blizzard hit out of the middle of no where. Now I am going to ask again, where did you go." He finally turned to face her. His cold steel eyes looked over her as he stared.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You may legally be my husband but you don't own me and you never will." She snapped as she covered her belly.

"Why are you covering your belly?" He walked closer.

"Because it hurts," she lied.

"Then do a spell that will fix it. You're a witch use your powers. Now stop lying to me." He raised his voice.

"Fine some lady called Mother Nature said I have the power of wind and that freaks me out and she told me that I am pregnant with your son. Does that cover you questions now I am going to bed." She stood up and stomped off.

The older man just shook his head and followed his young bride.

**I am sorry about the time that passed my last update. you can blame that on a few virius and i almost lost this story. once again i am very sorry about the long update.That is another chapter and I am on to chapter six.**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story.**

**I know my last few chapters must have had a few spelling errors and I must apologize for the mistakes and about the whole mother-in-law and Stepmother I will try to fix the problem from here on out. Yes, I want to thank you for your reviews they made my day. Somebody told me to slow down and I will try my hardest to fix the rush that I seem to have. In addition, thank you again for the reviews. **

Lucius followed Hermione to their bedroom with questions in his head. All you could hear was the sound of Hermione crying and the continuous tapping of his silver tipped cane down the dark hall. The pictures made no sound as they watched as the Malfoy leader followed the filthy mudblood with worry on his face, and they all had a look that could kill.

Hermione threw open the large oak doors and clasped on the large bed that they shared last night as husband and wife. The large room now was a safe haven for her problems and worries. Worries filled her mind as she thought of her unborn child; and that did not help her tears, and soon the cold winter wind picked up out side as she cried out openly. She shouldn't be having a child during this war and with Voldemort's right hand man. She is the smartest witch of her time and she made the mistake of getting pregnant with a Malfoy. Voldemort wanted this to happen, because he wanted a child out of two of the most powerful witch and wizard.

Then she heard the man who gave her this child, he already made it to her side before she knew the door closed. When she looked up, she saw that he looked human and that is something that Malfoys did not look like. His silver eyes did not hold their not cold look. He sat down, and slowly brought his young wife into his strong arms, held her to his chest, and kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry every thing will be all right now tell me about this woman." He looked out at the snowstorm that seemed too appeared out of nowhere. _She is the wind. _He thought to him self.

She looked up at the man who held she saw the fine lines that started to appear around his mouth and eyes. His eyes held shadows that Hermione did not want to know about. "She called her self Mother Nature. She handed me a glowing globe and she disappeared. The globe disappeared into my body I think." She looked down at her hands and frowned. "I had the glowing globe and then it was gone and I was at the gates. Can you please tell me what is going on? I am scared what is going on?" She trusted Lucius for the second time.

Luicus pulled him self from her then he walked to his private book shelve and pulled out a book that looked as old as Hogwarts. The books cover looked blood red in the light and the silver title held no look of fading. He opened the book, found the page, and turned it around so Hermione could see the writings.

_The year was unwritten when the old ones told the prophecies. Many say that the prophecy is a legend but too many it holds many truths and other it holds many lies. ._

_The fate of the chosen five shall bring the end of the darkest magic that haunts the earth. Each holds a gift of the elements chosen by the founding Witches and wizards. Three of the purest blood known too many, a quarter non- magic runs through ones veins and one that shall hold the power with in her. The oldest known for the love he holds, a man of power holds the gift of fire, a the son holds water, green eyed green earth, her voice carries the wind. A fight they shall take when the five come together only they shall not will if the two do not Love. She gives him life and he gives her strength. Brought together by evil but they die in love as one._

_We don't know when this dark magic will rise but we only hope that this is not a legend that many believe in. When the chosen five come together and fight the dark magic we only hope that the light wins. _

Hermione looked up as she finished the passage, "do you mean that I am the holder of wind?"

He closed the book and limped towards the book shelve and put the book away. "You could say it that way." He turned and faced her but his eyes never caught hers but where his very young child was growing. "What are we going to about our child?"

The young woman smiled as she stood up and walked towards her husband. She leaned against him as she looked up at him. "I want to keep him. I know how you want to keep the Malfoy name pure and I am willing to give him the Granger name if you don't want him." She touched his smooth face and she lost her smile. "What do you want me to do?" She held a longing in her eyes.

The older man touched Hermione's as he looked into her brown eyes with a Malfoy smirk that made Hermione smile. "No he will carry the Malfoy name and he will carry it with pride and like Draco he will hold half of the Malfoy estates when I pass away. You don't have to worry about the child you carry; he is my son and he will be treated as my son."

Hermione smiled with happiness as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and smiled. "Well that worry is lessoned. Now I have to worry about him becoming a spoiled brat like Draco." She pulled her self from his arms and walked out of the room.

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters...

Hermione watched the house go into overdrive when they noticed her sitting at the kitchen table. Sirius made not difference towards her and soon she knew why: she married a Malfoy. He just placed the _Daily Prophet _in his face and continued to drink his coffee without saying hey. Hermione just shrugged and looked else where to talk to someone else. Then Remus walked into the kitchen with a guilty face like his hand was caught in the cookie jar.

He looked up at her and turned away, "hey Hermione."

She just smirked, "hello." He said as he looked at Sirius.

He held a secret in his mind as he looked at Hermione for the second time then it clicked. He had a girlfriend but whom she wondered. "Hey Remus you look strange what is wrong? Do you have a girlfriend?" Hermione joked as he turned his head.

"Talk to you later." He looked at Hermione with his wolfish grin.

Sirius slammed the paper down and barked, "Remus she is a Malfoy. Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy; that's what you always said." He snapped and marched out of the kitchen.

Hermione looked hurt and confused as she looked at Remus, "you don't like me anymore because I married Lucius for a mission?"

He slumped down in the chair. "The last time I said that was my last year. I was still a kid with hope and dreams. You may hold the Malfoy last name but you will never treat people like Lucius and Draco." He groaned when he covered his eyes.

"I almost forgot what is wrong?" She sat on the table. "You look like you are holding a secret from everyone."

He knew his defeat, "I am going to be a father." He looked up at her.

Hermione leaned closer and whispered. "Who is the lucky woman?" She thought of Tonks.

"She is married and due any day and she has a lot of brothers and a husband that will kill me when the twins are born." He looked down at the table.

Hermione sat there not saying a word or moving a muscle.

"Hermione?"

She didn't move.

"Hermione please say something." He looked up and pleaded.

"She is carrying your children but she is married to Harry Potter. What were you thinking and how do you know that they are your children?" She placed her hand on her child. "You really love her don't you?"

Remus just nodded and looked at her hand and took a sniff and smiled. "They are different a werewolf knows when a woman carries their children and if I am not wrong you are carrying a child also?" He grinned.

She turned her head away and blushed.

"Does he know?" Remus started to take up for Hermione.

She just nodded and smiled. "I have a story that I can't tell right now so please don't ask questions." She just smiled, "why didn't you marry Ginny when you found out that she was pregnant with your child."

He just looked at and nodded. "I am glad that I have somebody to talk to. I can't marry her because she is married to Harry and her family wants them to stay married. Yes that love each other but it is I a sister and brother way. Molly wants her little girl to raise a family and be happy like she was but Ginny doesn't want that." He leaned back and rubbed his temples.

He looked of worried and hopeful. His sandy brown hair had more flecks of grey from the year he taught at Hogwarts but his smile he showed more.

Hermione just sat there for a minute and smirked. "I guess I have to stand behind you in every way." She yawned. "I am glad that I have friends like you Remus." She stood up and walked to the doorway. "Now where would you find Sirius during this time of the day?" She looked so innocently at the werewolf.

His blue eyes filled with laughter, "try the library."

She softly glided over and kissed the top of Remus' brown and silver head before she left the werewolf to his personal thoughts of the very pregnant Ginny.

In the Library...

Sirius paced the floor as his thoughts filled up with Hermione and her marriage to Lucius Malfoy, the man who made everybody's' life a living hell. Why did she marry him so willing when she knows that Voldemort could have her killed with two words? Sirius just shook his head as he paced. He looked like an animal in a cage that wanted out. He feared for Hermione and her heart. He knew how Lucius seemed to catch every young girl's heart. He knew how Lucius used sex to get things out of woman that only a few men seemed to pull off.

Sirius couldn't help but to feel for the young girl, no woman who now lived with danger everyday. He watched her grow up into the woman she is now. He watched her go for bushy hair, thin as a rail to sleek curls and a very beautiful curved woman. Damn she was like a little sister that he never had. She brought joy into the world when the time looked dim. "Damn it Hermione, why did you marry a Malfoy." He punched the large red oak table that needed a good dusting. "Why did you marry a Malfoy?" He slumped own to the ground. "Why did you marry a Malfoy?"

He never noticed where Hermione stood or the look she had on her face. She held a look of pain and hopeless. "Sirius I am sorry but I had to for the mission. Please don't get mad at me." She walked up to him and looked down.

She finally found a few grey hairs in that black mop of his. Still anybody still could see the old playboy in Sirius' eyes.

He looked defeated as he looked up. "Sorry but I am your big brother and your married to the first...no second...no third I hate in this world. You married him and before long you will tell me that you are pregnant." He sounded troubled.

Hermione said nothing for a few minutes, "I am pregnant with Lucius child. I am going to have a son." She sounded worried. "I want you to be the godfather to my son. That is if you want to be. You did a good thing with Harry. Sirius please do not leave me I still want to be your friend."

They sat there not saying a word as the time passed. They both looked deep into their own thoughts.

"I would love to be the Godfather for your son." He smiled and pulled himself up from the dirty floor. "Come on did you think that I would give up on you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek as Lucius walked into the room.

**I didn't really care for this chapter what did you think? Hey, this is my longest chapter. I am so happy I am so happy!**

**This chapter is one of my longest and I want to thank you for all of the reviews I have. I just hope to get more before this story is finished but I don't see that coming. Yes and I would like if someone could be a beta for me. As you can see my spelling and grammar is not the best. **


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own the Harry Potter world. **

**Here's chapter seven.**

Lucius stood there looking at his young wife as she hugged Sirius. Lucius didn't know what to say as he looked at Hermione. She looked so happy with her arms wrapped around the dark haired man. For the first time in his life, Lucius felt hurt like his heart was ripped from his chest.

'_What are you thinking? She loves Black not you. She only married for a mission for Albus. She could never love a man who treaded her like dirt during her school years. Get over your self-Lucius she does not love you nor will she ever. Anyways she is a mudblood she is beneath you. You are a pure blood and you deserve better than her.' _Lucius thought to him self as he watched them pull away.

Hermione turned around to meet the cold silver eyes her husband. For the first time in Malfoy, history could read their eyes. The silver eyes looked hurt for a few seconds then they turned to hate.

Sirius looked up at the tall man.

"I see that you have a new lover Hermione." Lucius said with venom in his words. "Already bed hoping? Um…lasted longer than I thought." He turned around and left in a back waves of a black cloak.

Hermione didn't know what say. Her husband just accused her of fooling around with Sirius. Hermione didn't know what to think? Was she supposed to be hurt or angry at his thoughts? Hermione looked up at Sirius and frowned. "What do I say?"

He said nothing as she walked out of the library.

Malfoy Manor…

Hermione found Lucius in his study with a bottle of Brandy in his hand and a glass in the other. He looked hurt as he stared at the large fire. "What do you want Mudblood? Black couldn't keep you happy. Get out of here and leave me in peace." He turned to face her with hate in his silver/blue eyes.

Hermione said nothing as she looked at him. She wanted to fight back for calling her a mudblood but she did not. She wanted to tell him that she did nothing for Sirius. "This marriage is nothing but name. You can have your whores. Like it or not I don't care and if I didn't have a soul I would take this child of yours and kill it." She spoke so calmly to the man in front of her.

She looked beautiful considering that she was married to a man that she will never love. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and thighs. The green sweater hugged her slim waist and round chest. Her hair hung down her back in a wave of brown curls.

The man stood up and frowned. "You will not open your legs to anybody but me. You married me and that is how things are."

He just said the wrong thing as Hermione eyes narrowed. "You have no right telling me what to do. As much as I hate you, I would never cheat on you. I can honestly say that you were my first and as long as this marriage is legal, you will be my only. I don't care what you do but don't ever call me a cheater."

She walked up to him. She held no fear for the man in front of her. She saw him as a man who had an overly large ego. He did not strike fear in her and he knew it.

He said nothing for a few minutes.

"Not many people can honestly say that they stood up to me in my house. You have a cheery out look in life don't ever loss that gift." He walked out of the room.

Hermione stood in the same place. "Men." She said as she looked out of the nearest window and found Harry's owl.

The note read:

_Hermione,_

_Hurry quick Ginny is having the twins. I know that Harry is expecting them to be his but he will find out soon enough that they are mine. Please hurry we are the Burrow. _

_A future father _

_Remus J. Lupin_

Hermione looked at the doorway that Lucius left in, walked to the fireplace, and went to the Burrow. She did not care who or what her husband would say.

**I know that this is a much smaller chapter that the last but I had to do it. Thank you for the reviews and I hope this chapter is to your liking. I am sorry about the long update and smaller chapter but I have exams, writer's block, personal problems, and my computer decided not to work for me every thing is adding up and my stress level is not even on the scale. Once again, I am sorry. I know that Sirius died in the fifth book but he is one of my favorite characters and he reminds me of my boyfriend to much to allow him to be dead in this story. I think I have wrapped up everything I wanted to say. I hope to have the 8 chapter done soon and I have winter break coming up and thing might get moving a little faster around here. Bye love Rebel.**


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. What a shame.**

**Thanks for all of the Reviews and I hope to get more.**

* * *

Hermione walked into the living room in the burrow. She had her doctor's bag and her supplies with her. Hermione noticed the boys looking up at the bedrooms. They had the look of fear in her eyes but Remus eyes stole her heart. He wanted to up there with his lover as she gave birth to there children.

"She is up there," said Bill.

Hermione nodded and walked up the creaky stairs to the screaming woman. Harry stood out side of the bedroom with his head between his knees. He looked pale and worried but some thing else flashed in his eyes as he looked up at Hermione. "Please help her." He placed his head between his knees again.

Hermione nodded and walked into the small bedroom. There he found Ginny with tear streaked eyes and damped hair for her struggles. She looked at Hermione with more than fear in her eyes; she had the look of hope and love.

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she thought of her son that grew inside of her. She knew one day that her child would be in her arms with love in her eyes. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Molly shook her head and frowned, "they are next to each other. She pushes but nothing happens. The babies never turned. I had the same problem with George and Fred. We can't use magic to turn the children."

Hermione stopped in fear. The last time she birth a child that never turned they both died. "Molly I can't do this." The tears started to fall. "I can't do this."

Molly looked up at the Hermione with tears in her eyes, "you can do this. This happens to muggle woman all the time. What do they do?"

Hermione paled as she looked at Ginny. "I can give her a cesarean section. You should have gone to the hospital. Ginny look at me I need you to take some medication that will numb your lower body." Hermione pulled out her scalpel and cleaned it with her wand. She looked at Molly. "Go into my bag and pull out a blue bottle and give it to Ginny." She looked at Ginny and frowned. "Your babies will be here soon."

Two hours later….

Hermione watched Ginny hold her new twin: a body named John and a girl named Claire Jane, CJ, for short. They looked so happy and Molly took the news of Remus being the father instead of Harry fairly well. She smiled and told Ginny that she knew that she never loved Harry as much as she loved Remus.

Hermione walked down stairs to spread the news of the twins' birth. The family held their breath as Hermione walked down with as frown.

"John and Claire Jane are the newest to the family." She caught Remus' eyes and smiled as she nodded. "Now give the young woman some air and rest and all of you can visit in the morning." Hermione took a deep breath as she heard a Pop.

Her husband stood in the center of the living room with Draco beside him. Lucius held no want for a fight as he looked at Harry and the Weasley family but when his eyes found Hermione's they flashed with fire.

Draco looked at Rona and smirked. "So your little sister had more red heads how. Cute. They famous Harry Potter is now a father maybe he will last longer than his father." Draco smirked.

Lucius ran his cane on his son's foot with out saying any words. "What are you doing here? Hermione you should be in bed not out helping birth children." He turned towards Arthur. "Congratulations to your newest family members." He then turned towards Hermione.

The house remained silent and waited for one of them to speak. The both of them held their head high and with a stern frown on their faces.

"The Dark Lord wants to meet you, my child wife, to night and I must say you will show." Lucius walked closer within inches of her ear and whispered. "You have nothing to fear you have something he wants and he won't hurt you." He pulled away and watched her eyes loss stress. "Hermione get back at the manor before the five I need to get ready." He turned and looked at Molly and tilted his head towards her and disappeared with a pop.

The family turned towards her with confusion written on their faces. How could Lucius Malfoy treat a muggle born witch with respect and call her his wife. Then they looked at Draco who at the time held a smirk.

Percy spoke. "What have you done? You married a Malfoy the first family to go to the dark side. Don't you have respect for your self and you married a man that could be your father and Draco here a week older than you don't you have any shame?"

His words were ice as they hit her ears as she looked at Draco with a look at read _'can we go home?'_

The words never stopped as Molly started. "I helped to raise you better and a mother at such a young age and with a man who stands second with the Dark Lord. You're Harry's best friend, how could you betray him like that?" She turned up her nose and looked at Harry and Ron with tears in her eyes.

"If you think that I married Lucius out of love you are wrong I married him for a mission. The Dark Lord wants my son that I carry. I can turn top the dark side and get information. Now do you care to judge me?" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Draco just clapped and placed his arm on her shoulders, "care to go home 'mother'?" The family's jaw opened.

Hermione placed her hand on her lower stomach and turned towards Draco. "Why yes my sons lets go home to your father." She disappeared with Draco.

**That is two chapters in one night and I am sorry that I took so long. Rebel. **


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any thing. **

Hermione looked at the man who claimed her as his wife. He looked so lonely with his liquor and fire than he loved. She watched her uncle drink himself to an early death with the lost of his wife. Funny how wizards and muggles are a lot alike when they seem so different. Her husband treated her human with the urge to control and he never asked more from her. He kept his heart looked up and from the world.

"Lucius care to talk about the pain?" Hermione walked into the study and closed the door behind her.

The man said nothing as he looked in to the roaring fire that never warmed his heart. The pain never faded away. "She loved me." He turned and looked at Hermione. "She gave me everything she ever had. She saved her self for me. She looked cold in public but in private she had the heart of gold and to tell you the truth I don't think I ever loved her."

Hermione walked closer to her husband. She saw through the cold shell and into the soul beneath. "You can't drink away the pain. She would never want you to die an early death that you are taking. I watched my uncle die with a bottle in his hand. He started out just like you with a few drinks a night until he drank her away and I don't want to see you die that way."

They said nothing as the time passed and the clock chimed three. "I watched her die and I couldn't stop her."

Hermione moved her body in front to him and the fire and knelt down in front of him and placed her head on his knee. "She gave you something that meant the world to her and your throwing her gift to her away." Hermione looked up at him with care in her eyes. _'I think I am falling in love with him…or am I all ready in love with him...na?' _

_'She has so much wisdom with so little years.' _He played with her soft hair as he watched her brown eyes. _'She is so beautiful even for a muggle born.' _"Draco has her eyes and lips." Lucius smiled.

She smiled and looked away.

"Care to share your thoughts?" He slowly turned her face towards his.

Her cheeks gained a reddish tint. "I want you to kiss me." She looked at the ground as her cheeks turned a brighter tint.

"For you to blush that much…one would think that you wanted more." He leaned down and captured her lips with his. He felt his heart beat faster as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pick her up.

He carried her with ease as he placed her on his bed.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked as he pulled away.

He said nothing as he started to unbutton her white shirt. Each button lasted for every as he never touched her skin that drove her wild. Her pale skin showed no flaws as he pulled away the shirt to reveal a white lace bra that cupped her breast. Her small waist flared to her wide hips that held its secrets.

Hermione touched his soft hair as she looked into his eyes. They showed so much to the peopled that looked hard enough. They held demons and love. "You are so special." She claimed his lips with her as she pulled off his shirt.

She took no notice to the snake and skull that once scared her. She laughed when he kissed her neck. He moved his hands and slowly to her pant button. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded.

Soon they found no boundaries keeping then apart. They soon became one as they soared and gave their hearts away they only had to speak their love.

**That was a short chapter…**

**To bad, that it is not finished yet…**

Harry looked at Ginny and the twins she gave birth too. They had amber eyes and sandy red hair. He knew that he never fathered the twin. They only slept together a couple times and the last time over a year ago. Ginny needed the love that he never could give and she found her love in the arms of a man that he never dreamed of, Remus Lupin.

Harry looked at the papers that gave Ginny her freedom to have her lover in the open and marry the werewolf that brought love to her. "Ginny." Harry whispered as her eyes flickered open.

She never smiled as she looked at the green eyes that belonged to a friend. "Harry what are you doing here?" She winched when she pulled her self up.

Harry shook hid head and frowned. "I know about the twins and I know that they are not mine. Don't worry I am not mad in fact I am glad you found the man who gave you the child that you now love. I want to call off the marriage and I brought the papers for you and Remus to get married."

Ginny looked at Harry with fear and hurt. "I know that you are hurt and I am sorry that I did that to you."

Harry placed his fingers on her lips. "I never loved you like a wife and you aren't the only one who had a hidden lover. I am in love with Pansy Malfoy." Harry moved his face from the moon light and frowned. "I am sorry that we never made a happy family."

Ginny placed her hand on his face and smiled. "The only way I will sign that paper is if we stay friends. I still remember the day I ran to you and told you about Draco and me. You laughed when I told you that I loved him. You told me that I was too young to love and be careful. I miss them days." She pulled the quill from his hand. "Are we still friends?"

He pulled her into a hung and smiled. "More than friends my Ginny-bug, you're my little sister." He kissed the top of her head.

She signed the paper and yawned. "Freedom." She watched the ring fall from her hand into his.

Harry looked at the young babies and frowned. "Can I hold one of them?"

Ginny handed CJ to Harry and laughed, "I want you to be the Godfather. Now you have to win this war and watch her grow up."

Harry said nothing as he rocked the young child in strong arms with a smile on his face and vowed to win this war and watch the twins grow up and live a life of freedom because he won the war, his war.

**Now I am finished.**


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: Nope Harry Potter still doesn't not belong to me.**

**Hermione finally gets to meet the, oh so scary Voldemort. (The over sized snake if you ask me). I hope to have a battle coming up soon and the ending still not near.**

**Thanks to Amanda Hall who betaed this chapter.**

Hermione rolled over and looked at the dress her husband picked out to wear. The long gown held beauty natural power. The Chinese silk showed dragons and flower in its blood red coloring. The two slits came high and what looked like to her hips.

Hermione pushed her self from the bed and the first wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

Lucius walked into the bedroom dressed and ready for his call from Voldemort. He noticed the dress that he loved on the bed untouched. Worry filled the edges of his thawing heart. He worried about his young bride and the child she carried.

Hermione walked out of the large bathroom with a better face than she had before. Lucius looked at her with knowing eyes. "My son must not be agreeing with you." He gave a friendly smirk.

Hermione groaned.

"My son is growing fast." He placed his hands on her naked abdomen. "This is strange even for a witch. My son is growing from our powers that we hold."

Hermione held no shame as she stood in front of Lucius. She looked up into his eyes with respect and passion that she felt for him. She wanted him to watch their son grow into a man and marry. She wanted to have a family with him with love and not devoice as they…or just possibly him…wanted. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "I week of pregnancy and I all ready act like I am a month along. What in nine weeks will I have a son?"

Lucius ran his hand up her side and shook his head, "No. You shall carry full term he is just growing faster this week but he will even out in the long run."

Hermione looked at him and frowned, "We need a name for _our _son. We can't call him son all the time."

A loud clock chimed nine o'clock in the bad ground and Hermione's smile faded away. She turned to her dress and held it up. "Can you help me with the dress?" She unzipped the gown and slipped into the fine red silk.

Lucius said nothing as he ran his finger up her finally shaped back. He tugged on her hair tips with a playful tease as he kissed her shoulder. He loved the way she made him happy, she trusted him at all times and never played games when she wanted something, she had the heart of gold and smiled that tugged at his heart. He never wanted her to leave the manor…did he love her? On the other hand, did he just respect her? A Malfoy never loved a woman they just enjoyed them. "He will not take a chance in hurting his heir. Let him believe that you fear him and every thing shall go smooth. This child feeds off both of our powers not just yours." He whispered in her ear.

"You have already visited Mother Nature?" Hermione licked her lips.

He shook his head. "We are born with the power in side of us. She just gives us control when she feels we can handle the power fully." He zipped up the gown and turned her towards him. "Don't show fear towards the other Death Eaters. Severus and I will keep you safe and Voldemort wants this child kept safe. Braid your hair down your back in a straight braid." He kissed the top of her head and walked form the room.

Hermione just moaned and waved her wand to bring her hair into a braid that fell down her back. She looked at the make-up that sat by a large mirror and she just smirked and walked out side of the bedroom with her high-heeled shoes in her hands.

Hermione had no need for beauty products.

**That was a short chapter and I hope to have another up soon.**


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**This is not beated. Sorry but I wanted to get this chapter up.**

**This chapter has some small slash! If you don't like it don't read it.**

The old riddle manor smelled of rotten tapestries and human flesh. The old manor at one time held beauty now it just held death for any muggle. The infamous and scariest wizard as they believed lived here; even the Ministry gave excuses not to visit the run down manor. The trees that covered the battered land looked death with dark birds in the trees. The missing and broken windows gave it a haunted look from Hades Empire.

Hermione looked at her husband with fear. The thought of meeting the Dark Lord didn't scare her it was meeting the Dark Lord that scared her. She held her head high as she held on Lucius' arm. She refused to break down in fear in front of the Dark Lord Voldemort. She looked up at the moon and then the house as she took in the surrounding lands of the Riddle Manor.

The old doors creaked open to reveal a rat eaten rug that held years of dirt and mold. The smells hit Hermione's nose and she lost her stomach as she step put side and regained her self.

Peter Pettigrew walked to the door and laughed, "d-d-does the D-D-ark Lord scare u that m-much." The short bald man stuttered and moved his silver hand. When he looked at Lucius he coward. "Mr. Malfoy, the Dark Lord is most happy w-w-with you."

The man just nodded.

Hermione cleaned her mouth and turned her wand towards him. "You filthy rat. I should have brought my cat. Then he would love to kill the rat who wanted his friend dead." Hermione walked closer. "Give me one reason why I should not kill you? Make it quick I want to get home."

The man remained in one place.

"Lucius," a man moved from the shadows, "you brought your mudblood bride. She is ripping with my heir I take it."

Hermione noticed the red eyes that never looked human and the snakeskin that started to cover his body. The man looked weak and helpless and more animal than human. His forked gray tongue moved in and out of his straight mouth. "She is Harry Potter's friend and my enemy but you charmed her into my joining growing army," He moved closer and placed his hand on her growing child. "How, my carrier of my heir, did he charm the infamous mudblood witch into my powerful growing army that will defeat the old Dumbledore of Hogwarts. You know I hate muggles and mudbloods. "

She placed her hand on his and bowed. "I know who is the true leader of the wizarding world and I knew that Dumbledore would never possess the power you have my Lord and with me on your side I can give you Harry Potter and the whole school if you wish. I just don't want to die." She looked into his eyes as she pushed other memories for him to read. "I want to be your servant."

The man pulled away and smirked. "You are a mudblood but you want to join my army of purebloods." He flicked his tongue. "I shall not mark you my child. You will not fight during the battles. I will call you and your husband when I wish to see the progress of my child. You may go." He turned towards Hermione and laughed, "don't let me down and you can have your freedom when I chose."

He walked back into the shadows as Peter followed him.

Hermione clung to her child as she looked at Lucius. He wanted to reach out and bring her into his arms and make her happy again. He brought her into a world of darkness and now he can't get her out with out the Dark Lord dying. Lucius had respect for his wife but his feeling grew stronger for his wife everyday and fought the feeling of being in love.

Remus watched Ginny as she nursed John. She looked so beautiful with her long hair as it hung down at her side. The half moon gave her a nighttime beauty, the Weasley family frowned on the thought of Ginny marrying a werewolf and their dreams came true. A werewolf and a witch can never have children or marry. Harry stepped up to the plate and claimed the children to be his. He promised Remus and Ginny that their marriage would take place because he was going to change the law and place a new law allowing werewolves to carry jobs and have a family.

Remus picked up his little girl and smiled as he looked into her eyes. His little miracle was his; his love birthed the twins that he helped conceive. "Thank you Ginny." He walked up by his love. "You gave me a gift that I can't repay. You gave me…"

She reached out and touched his arm; "we gave each other the gifts. I love you Remus J. Lupin. The werewolf that loved me." She laughed and looked into his eyes and smiled at the man who stole her heart. She did not know if they would win the battle all she knew was that she loved her werewolf and she wanted them to live and watch her children grow and marry.

Voldemort walked into the middle of the dark clad circle and watched his men with his red snake slanted eyes. All feared him some even worse than Peter other's held his respect like Severus and Lucius but showed no fear. His men were seasoned warriors that stood in first circle. The only man who didn't stand present was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius stayed home with his wife and waited for his power to come to him.

"We are about to go to war." Voldemort turned, "and I want Harry Potter brought to me tonight!" He screamed. "The battle is ready we are taking Hogsmade to night and soon Hogwarts will be mine. Now go a ready your selves for battle we fight to night."

Voldemort sneered and disappeared but before he did, "I want _Auresa Aquile_ dead. That bird is a pain in my side."

Severus stepped into the Headmaster's office and looked at the old man who knew the battle that loomed in the horizon. Albus looked his age any more and he showed more signs of dying that he did before. "He called a battle. He plans in attacking Hogsmade tonight before dawn. We will know when the battle begins."

Albus stood up. "Call the Order. We must prepare and wait for the first curse to fly. I will inform Hermione, Lucius, Draco and Pansy. Send out the alarm." Albus walked to the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

Hermione watched Lucius as he sipped his fine red wine. He looked so calm and collective as he watched the orange flames turn to a green and Albus walked out. "Um…I knew you would come." Lucius stood up.

Albus looked at Hermione and frowned. "We have a battle at Hogsmade tonight and we need our look out bird. Hermione hurry."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Albus then at her husband before she turned into the beautiful bird. Her feathers shinned in the dim light as she turned her large eyes to her husband. She waited for the harsh words but she only got a simple nod. She knew that he knew the truth of her job.

"Hermione be careful the Death Eaters want you dead. They want your secrets and most of all they want to know whom the _Auresa Aquile _is." He walked up to her and smiled. "Please be careful." He kissed her head and watched her go into the fire with Albus. She nodded and disappeared.

Albus walked out of his fireplace. All the members including the werewolf. They waited for the battle they knew this was not the one they just wanted to set the numbers straight with this battle.

Lucius watched the flames go back to normal. When he reached out to touch the flames he felt his body turn and spin as the amber fire licked his body. As the fire climbed up his body he closed his eyes and welcomed the power of the fire.

Hermione flew over the battlefield and watched as Harry walked closer to the cliff's edge. He fought so bravely against the Death Eaters that out numbered him. Hermione turned her attention to Ron and Draco who now threw simple spells at each other by the raging river.

The Death Eaters easy out number the light three to one yet the dark men and woman fell to the ground in larger numbers.

Hermione loved the way the wind filled her wings as she flew towards Harry and she never saw the Curse that hit her left wing. She controlled the wind to carry her towards Albus as the darkness claimed her and she turned into her human form.

Ron threw the ticking spell at Draco as he walked closer to the water's edge. He loved the way Draco's hair moved when he laughed. Ron never saw the water before it was too late. Draco fell into the watery surface. Ron fell down to his knees and cried he never told Draco of his love.

Hermione remained motionless on the plain white sheets. He wild hair fell around her shoulders. Lucius walked up to his wife with. She had a little chance to make it and their son held a smaller chance. Lucius placed her cold right hand into his as he cried into her hand he whispered. "I love you Hermione."

Lucius no longer cared about whom saw him he just wanted his wife to live and make him happy again. He missed the way she smiled before they married. He loved the way she gave her self up willing on their wedding night. She gave her self up with out fear she trusted him when he never trusted himself. She loved the child that she never wanted in the beginning and he hoped that she loved him, as much he loved her. He never wanted to her be sad again. "I never loved my first wife I respected her…she told me that I would fine love in the place me and her met and she was right. I love you. When I saw you in the bed my heart stopped and I feared for the worse but I know you better. You are my other half the half that I closed away from the world years ago.

Albus stood at the doorway and smiled knowing that the war was going to end just fine.

Draco opened his eyes and saw the four large trees the stood in front of him. He knew this place and he laughed this was not heaven or hell. He walked to the Great White Castle. He knew his fate from his dreams.

Harry knew his fate and he welcomed the fall that doomed his fate as he stepped to the edge. Even with him fighting the Death Eaters, he knew his chances and his fate. He narrowed as he threw more spells he had to fight for his friends and lover that he wanted to marry. He watched his world spin out of control to many times and he refused to die until all of his family were safe form the darkness that haunted the world. Harry felt his footing as he fell to the ground below. He waited for the impact that never came.

Draco looked at the beautiful woman that wore nothing but a virginal white dress. Her black hair fell down her back in a perfect wave and her blues eyes caught his. "You my son don't know your place. You know that you will never be the man that your father is and you accepted it. You have a secret that few know of and you love a man that you don't know if he loves you." She pushed his stray bang out of his eyes. "You always loved the ocean that you watched every chance you got and the lakes and rivers flowed though your veins. You my child hold the gift of water." She walked over picked the bright blue one that matched her eyes.

"Who are you? You are not my Mother." He stepped away from her.

She walked closer with the blue globe and laughed an innocent laugh. "Ever man, woman, and child is my children along with the creatures of the earth. I am Mother Nature. You were chosen to control the power of water. You stepmother holds the power of wind, your father holds the power of fire, Albus holds that power of love, Harry hold the power of earth and you hold the power of water."

Draco walked into the wall and froze. He had no place to go. "What are you going to do with that globe?"

She smiled, "hold out your hands."

He held his hands out.

She placed the globe in his hands.

The cold water opened his eyes as Draco walked to the one man who he loved.

Draco walked out of the raging river as it calmed. He found Ron crying and screaming his name and saying how much he loved Draco. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. The one person that he never dreamed of loved him. He caught his crying face and looked into the redhead's brown eyes and smiled. "Don't cry I am still alive." He brought his lips to his. He pulled away and watched Harry as he fell from the cliff. "We have to get the Order back to Hogwarts now. Start ending out the signal fast."

Draco pulled away and ran into the battle sending the alarm out for retreat.

Harry looked at the four great trees. The young crash tickled his boots. The White castle made him wonder as he walked closer to his fate. The once blue shy now held a gray over cast with building clouds but Harry walked on to his wonder.

The Order watched in silence as the last warriors walked into Hogwarts. Some looked battered others looked tired. Albus noticed that no warriors fell to the curses that Voldemort's men threw out. They looked ready for the second part of the battle. Albus watched Draco as he sat next to Ron. Hermione stayed in the hospital wing with Lucius by her side they waited for Harry to return from his visit with Mother Nature. "There is a change in the plans..."

Molly frowned when Albus told her of the ancient prophet and she knew what she said to Hermione a few hours ago. She doomed the poor girls when she already started to love her husband's enemy. She never noticed the way she looked at him with trust when Lucius told her that she would meet the Dark Lord tonight.

Molly pulled her body from the table and gave one look at Albus and nodded she had to tell Hermione that she loved her like a daughter. Molly never wanted any thing to happen to the woman she watched grow up. She always hoped that she would marry Ron but that never happed like she planned.

Harry looked at the woman who stood in font of him she looked tired and worn. "Mother Nature you are getting weaker." She smiled.

"Yes my son I am getting tired. Voldemort is fighting with my child and he brings such sorrow to my heart knowing that he stole what was not his. His magic is strong he stole powers from me long ago. Unlike the five chosen ones he has all the power earth, wind, water, fire but one. He never understood the power of love that is where you have the advantage over him. You must hold on to love. Harry the night he killed your parents I knew that love was his weakness and you must love to kill him. The five of you must stand together and fight your battle Harry. She walked over and picked up the last glowing globe and smiled, "Your time of freedom is closing."

Harry placed his hands out in front of him as she placed the ball in his hands and his world started to spin as she landed near Pansy. She paced waiting for Harry to return.

I am so sorry about the long wait and I am very sorry but things got crazy and I hope to have a chapter soon.


	12. twelve

**Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own Harry Potter.**

Molly walked into the hospital wing with a frown on her face. She watched Lucius as he held onto Hermione's small hand. She shamed Hermione around her Wizard family now she watched her fight for her life. The girl started to turn blue form the spell she feared for the child that she carried. "She is stronger than we give her. Lucius why don't you give her heat." She walked closer and noticed that the eldest Malfoy looked worried and stressed but even Molly never missed the look of love in his eyes.

Lucius turned and faced his enemy's wife. She no longer held the trimming form of her younger days. "I can only give her some much heat my powers are new to me and they drain me fast and to much heat can kill her." He brushed her limp brown hair from her face. " Molly why does it seem that Voldemort takes every thing from me. I wish my father never convinced me to join."

The woman looked at him and smiled. "Try your body heat she can take your boy heat. She is dying."

The man narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I never…" He touched her face a noticed her skin started to warm. "It seems that our son if keeping her alive." He smiled. "Molly I love her more than Nassie. When she died she told me that I would find love in the halls where we met and I did. I found Hermione and I don't plan on losing her. He pulled his cloak off and slipped his high boots from his feet and claimed under the covers with his wife.

Molly smiled and watched as Lucius fought for his wife. She nodded and walked out of the wing and back to the Order. Now they had to wait for Harry and Hermione to fight her way out of the cold and to her husband's arms. 

Harry looked at Pansy when she realized that her love returned and he had not met his maker. Never in the years that they grew up did they believe that they would fall in love.

"You never left me." Pansy wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"No love I never left." Harry smiled. "Pansy I want to get married. You never loved Draco and I know that Draco never loved you. Please this affair went on long enough I want to marry you and make you a mother."

"Oh Harry. I love you and I want to make you a father." She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Draco watched as Pansy held on to Harry in the rain. He saw her as a sister and he never really liked girls in the first place. "Hello Pansy." Draco smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "Albus wants you in side now."

"You are hiding something from me Pansy."

"The famous Harry Potter doesn't know how to die."

"Pansy."

"You are going to be a father. I know it is your because Draco allowed me to use birth control and with you I never have and now you will be a father." She smiled and looked at her Lover's eyes.

Draco smiled at her happiness. She never wanted to marry him and he knew when she said I do she never wanted the marriage now she had her second chance like he did with Ron. His father did not know of his like for men and he feared things would get bad when his father found out. "Ok love birds Albus needs you Harry Hermione is in danger and he has some explaining to do." Draco walked back into the castle.

Hermione only felt the cold as she traveled through the darkness she wanted her child to live she knew that he needed her. She saw a full-grown man with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like Lucius but the hair and his smile gave him away. The man was not Draco because this man walked more easily.

"Hello mother." The man spoke with words of love.

"W-Who are you?" She walked closer. He stood at Lucius' height.

"Your first born the one you carry. Mother you have to fight. My powers are so strong and I need to keep you warm. Father is holding on to you. I know that you love him and all you do is have to say his name." He smirked.

"And you had to get that trait." Hermione shook her head.

"All of your children will I am just the first. Call out father's name." He started to fade slowly from Hermione's eyesight she touched her developing child and smiled. "LUCIUS…. LUCIUS…."

Lucius looked at Hermione as she stirred her in deep sleep.

"Hermione my love wake up I am here." He held her close as she opened her big brown eyes and looked at her husband. "Lucius you never left. I am so cold." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I saw our son…he looked like you except for the hair."

"Don't tell me that me son had frizzed brown hair." He joked.

"No wavy blonde hair. He looked like Draco but he had my wits." She pulled Lucius' face to hers. "I love you Lucius. Even when I tried…even when I feared you…I loved you…"

"I am so sorry that I scared you." Lucius said.

I feared for the worse when I knew that I carried this child…our son…. He told me that I would have more children with you and I want this to work I love you. Please don't be mad but can you blame me."

Albus looked at Draco and Harry, as they remained silent they now knew what their fate was. They had to fight together even when the canyon of hate still remained between them. They knew that Lucius and Hermione would love each other and that things were going to happen and they feared for the loved ones that stood ready to fight for them when they needed help.

They all looked up as Hermione walked into the room with the help of Lucius. Draco noted that his father and stepmother looked happy. He knew that they matched each other and proved that breeding does not matter. His father loved his mother but the loved that he had for her been a love that a brother gives his sister or a friend to another.

"It seams that we can start on a plan but we must have to remember to stay together and only though the elements after Harry. Hermione and Luicus you have to fight together and put anything away that is not needed tonight. To night shall be the last large battle and if we lose the children shall never know light and the muggleborns will live with demons and never know magic like you kids new." Albus stood up and looked at the people that he loved over the years.

Lucius held his young bride and smiled she charmed her way into his life even when she feared for her life. She stood in front out Voldemort and showed very little fear when many feared his name alone. She looked happy in his arms but he knew when time passed she would take other lovers. He just feared that she took them away from their home and from his sight.

"I fear that dawn is our longest time that we can hold off and I only want to see Lucius, Hermione, Draco, and Harry. The rest of the order gets some must needed rest and be on your guard Voldemort is willing to try anything." Albus stood up and watched the other members mumble about Lucius and Albus. "Now…." His words stopped a powerful ball of fire burst into the room.

There she stood in her glory, Mother Nature stood ready to lead her children into battle and ready themselves selves for a fight that they may never win. "My child I feel many emotions in your hearts and I fear that your lives hang in the balance. One I fear will not make it off the field alive for he shall fall for his students."

Every body face grew to horror each person held a lasting memory of this great man. They knew that they had to hold on and keep fate that possibly Mother Nature might just be wrong and everybody might live through this.

**Um….hello….um….sorry about the long wait. I almost lost this story. But things are looking good and this one I will finish I Promise. I need to start on the next chapter now. Rebel. **


	13. thirteen

**Yeah…yeah I don't own a thing.**

"My child," Mother Nature glided around the large table, "things are not looking good. My heart feels for him like all my children who will not make it. Each of you hold a very strong power that is part of you and like most you will have to learn to trust your power. Albus held this power for many years and as everyone knows he knows what is in our hearts and minds.

Hermione we all know has the power to gab if give the chance is given. She controls the wind and the wings to fly. She shall be a bird of prey but bones so brittle that she shall hurt.

Lucius the man that brought this all about with his fire like temper and the want to protect the loved ones around him. He is the lover to wind without the love of Fire and Wind. He would never live a day with out her, without him she would dance and produce if the love never existed they would burn out.

Harry he held the wizarding world on his shoulder and he grew up as a man when he was just a baby. He keeps strong and he carried for his friends even when most never trusted him. He is the keeper of the lands and the ground that we build.

Draco the one who tired to be like his father he just never knew how to be himself until he become a man. His love is wide and out going but his water gives life to the world. He follows he own when he finds what he always wanted." She finished and looked at her kids.

She had to keep all of them safe mostly her oldest. The man lived for this night he was dying but he mind and body stayed for this. He is the oldest man know to the wizarding world but he wanted to see more and she could only give him so many years only if she could...

The table remained silent as they feel into the powers that they welcomed and control. She wanted them to be ready she knew that weren't and because of trying to reach the thing that she loved best. He is not only her child but also the lover that stayed and fought with her the most.

"Mother Nature….don't we have to get a plain together if we want to live." Hermione stood up and hit the table.

"My dear when the elements are together anything and everything will happen. When you get out there you will see what a mean. Each of your powers is tied in together. When dawn is here the battle shall begin and we need your control over your powers. Sleep my dears things will be good." She disappeared into thin air.

"We have to get a plan ready. We need to keep Albus safe and Harry safe." Draco stood up and hit the table with his hands.

They all nodded.

"Mother Nature gave us the future but the future is in our hands. She does not want us to die that is why she told us what can happen to us." Hermione placed her hand on her child.

"We can have a plan but the plan will not go to plan." Lucius smirked and looked at his wife and son. He had to keep them safe even if it meant him dying.

"We are walking into a battle with no plan and the knowledge that one of ours are going to die and not do something about it." Hermione lost her temper.

"Hermione things can work when plans are not made." Lucius pointed out to his wife as he looked at her.

Albus just nodded.

**That was short but the story is coming to a close and I hope to start another story when this is finished, but I don't know what to use as a pairing. Hermione/Lucius, Hermione/Severus, Hermione/Bill, Hermione/Charlie or Ginny/Lucius.**


	14. fourteen

I** don't own a thing**.

Hermione watched as the sun showed its face to the world. She knew this could be the sunrise she would see again. Many of the friends that she knew would be dead by nightfall. One man she grew to love would find his grave. She wanted to find a way to save her closest friends but plans would never work as Mother Nature said.

"Why do things have to be so bad?" Hermione looked at the death eaters as they readied them selves for the battle.

" Things are not that bad." Her husband moved her hair from her neck. "We will win and my son will grow and go to Hogwarts."

Things have changed from the first sighting they had a years ago when she was just a young girl that feared him. Lucius scared her with his height and movements; his son challenged her at every turn of the hat. Now he moved her hair from her face because he loved her for whom she is.

"I know that many will die today; many that I grew up with and loved and some that I hated. I could not image a life with out Harry and Ron at my side. Now I have to fear for their loved ones and you. Right now men in the fields are practicing curses that I don't even know. I really don't think that we will win. Our numbers are so few and theirs are in the thousands, tell me that we are going to win. Tell me that I will wake up next to you with more kids growing inside of me. Tell me that we will not end here." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you Hermione. You showed me how to really love and care. Nassie acted like a sister too me, and when she died it felt like my sister died not my wife. We will wake up in bed and you will carry more than one child of mine. Albus has expected his fate and asked Snape to become the headmaster when he dies. We will move on and we will become a happy family. Anyways I still have to take you to see your long lost friend." He placed her face in his gloved had. "When this is over I want you to have a large wedding that will show the wizarding world that you are my new wife and the mother of my growing son. Will you marry me Hermione." He looked into her eyes with a smile of true love on his face.

Hermione allowed a tear to fall on her face. "When you said that you loved I figured it was because of the child. You don't have to marry me again. I can hide in the shadows until you grew tiered of me."

"No my love you hold my heart." He kissed her.

Albus watched the two and smiled. He hoped that they would love each other but he never figured Lucius giving his heart fully to Hermione and their growing child.

"They look happy." Severus walked from the shadow. "HE is readying the attack. We need to ready the troops. This is going to be a long day."

"Do you know what today is?" Albus looked out of the window and frowned.

"A day of death?" Severus creaked his neck.

"No my dear boy. To day is Christmas. Funny we are giving the biggest gift to the wizarding world…the gift of true freedom." Albus turned towards the two lovers. "You are needed in the Great hall."


	15. fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT I OWN THE HARYY POTTER WORLD THEN CHECK INTO THE NEAREST MENTAL HOSPITAL.**

Hermione walked into the great hall with worry in her eyes. She knew that things could go bad and with war, somebody always died. She stood next to Lucius. Yes, she loved him but she wondered how things would change when the war ended. She had a son to look after when the war ended.

"The war is outside and I am afraid to say but things will change in the wizarding world." Albus stood up. "When you face the enemy many of you will never see tomorrow but think of the next generation that is following in your foot steps. Fight for the kids that need help." He waved his hand to silence the crowd. "Watch each other backs. Voldemort is expecting a good fight and a fight he will have." He lowered his head. "Team blue you will fight from behind. The Weasley twins shall show you the back door to the school that many do not know about. Team red hit the enemy to the right and hit hard. Team yellow hit from the left. And team green hit from the front. Now the front will have the stronger wizards. As you, all know Voldemort will be in the front. Now ready the teams."

Hermione watched as many witches and wizards ready themselves for the fight that would kill many.

"A shame really…" Lucius looked down at his young wife, "many will die for a future that they will never see."

"This is hard. Knowing that many of the witches and wizards I grew up with will be dead in the morning. I fear for Ron and his family. Not everyone will make it. Ginny is with the twins but she waits for Remus to return. If it were not for the prophet, I would wait for the wounded. I am ready for this war to end."

Lucius looked into his wife's eyes and smiled, "I am right here you will not die, nor will my son." He placed his gloved hand on her face. "You have years left and you will not live your life alone. I love you and the wizarding world still needs you."

Many-noticed Lucius Malfoy with Hermione and many did not know of the love they shared. All kept their mouths shut.

"Prepare for battle." Screamed Albus, "Voldemort approaches."

Every one rushed about getting with their team. The great hall slowly cleared out at of the great hall at once leaving Albus, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Lucius alone to prepare. The sounds of the battle echoed off the walls.

"Stand together and prepare to fight Voldemort is waiting for us and we can't keep him waiting." Albus stood with the chosen.

"What are we waiting for?" Hermione turned and faced Albus.

"You are waiting for me." Voldemort said his voice dripping with hate. "It ssseamsss that my mosssst trussst follower isss fighting againssssst me. How ssstupid." He sent out a hard laugh. "Harry Potter are you ready to die?" He drew his wand.

Harry said nothing as Voldemort narrowed his eyes. This was it the last time to kill the man that killed his parents. "I have something that you don't have." He pulled into his soul and pulled energy from Earth. He felt the power. "I have the power of the elements. Voldemort you will not live."

Hermione closed her eyes as her power started to fill her body. She opened her eyes to see that her body moved and circled Voldemort and the few followers that stood beside him. She looked at Lucius and smiled she knew that she had to safe Albus.

Harry laughed, "die!" He threw the killing curse at Voldemort and missed.

"How can a mere boy kill the greatessst wizard know to the wizarding world?" Voldemort watched as each person eyes started to glow. Hermione's eyes turned a bright white, Lucius's eyes a deep red, Draco's eyes a bright blue, and Albus's eyes a bright pink and Harry a brown. "What issss thissss?"

Harry laughed, "your fate." His wand connected with Voldemort and a golden thread formed. "You killed my parents and placed the people I know in danger more than once. I could not beat you at fourteen but I can now. He pushed the power of the elements into his wand. "Your time is up!" Harry screamed and threw the power at Voldemort and watched him burst into flames along with the Death Eaters.

When Harry knew that Voldemort died he fell to the ground along with the chosen group that helped to kill the evilest wizard know in the wizarding world. He only saw Hermione as she poured a potion down Albus's throat.

**Two more chapters!**


	16. sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not know this world.**

Hermione opened her eyes to see a pair of half moon spectacles. She just smiled only one man owned a pair like that. She saved the man that every one figured would die.

"You lived." She smiled and looked down at the belly and her jaw dropped. "Please fill me in." she placed her hand on her large rounded belly.

"You are nine months pregnant. You went into a coma after Voldemort died. From what Harry told me you saved my life." Albus watched the young woman smile. "Only you would think of using a strength potion on me."

Hermione looked at Albus. "Where is my husband?"

Albus smiled. "He is the Minister of Magic. I had the chance to take that seat but I told Lucius a younger man could change the wizarding world better than a old man and I am still needed here at Hogwarts."

"What of the death toll." Hermione frowned.

"Ginny is married to Remus. Harry is married to Pansy. Author and Molly is still fusing about their children…all of them. Mad-eye Moody died. Tonks is teaching here as the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius is working here also but as the Charms teacher. Everyone that you know is worried about you. Your husband stayed by your bed with love in his earth." Albus turned around and smiled. "Your husband is on his way." Albus walked out of the hospital room leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione smiled. Lucius loved her he wanted her to stay by his side. She rubbed her belly she wanted to hold her son.

"About time love." Lucius walked in.

Hermione watched her husband he no longer had empty eyes. "Did you pass the law allowing werewolves to marry?" Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"I love you. Now about the wedding that I promised. The wizarding world wants to see their hero."

"Oh Lucius." Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you too." She laughed until a sharp pain hit her lower back and her water broke. "What is it with Malfoys."

Lucius smirked, "now why do… I will go get Poppy and Ginny." He paled and headed for the door.

"Hurry your son wants to meet you." Hermione screamed.

Six hours later….

"Come on Hermione. This son wants to be in your arms." Ginny smiled. "Only you would come out of a coma and still have the energy to birth your son. Draco and Ron are living together." Ginny watched as pain shot across Hermione's face. "Push!"

Hermione gave a hard push and the sound of a babies crying filled the room. A sound that showed off a pair of powerful lungs that came from a baby boy.

"Go get Mr. Malfoy Ginny the man will want to see his wife and new son." Poppy cast a cleaning charm on Hermione and the young boy. "Now Mrs. Malfoy try to get rest. We do not need any more worry caused by you with in the near future. You have long days ahead of you get plenty of sleep and things should get back on track for you very soon. You showed great power during the final battle." Poppy turned around and left as Lucius walked in again.

He did not look perfect his long hair looked disheveled he had bags under his eyes and his clothing looked rumpled. "How are the both of you? I am so sorry Hermione." He sat down beside his wife and newborn son.

Hermione just turned their son so he could see his father. The baby had blonde hair with blue eyes. "I want another kid out of you…I want a daughter next." Hermione smiled at the paled Malfoy. "I love you."

"Oh I love you too my young wife." Lucius smiled and held his wife and son close to his heart.


	17. seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!**

**This is the end. I will not be doing a squeal that I know of. This story is finished….um that sounds so good. Thank you for the reviews and I hope to start a Severus/Hermione story next.**

Two years later….

"Hermione I am sure your friend Sophia will open her arms to a friend that she lost long ago." Lucius walked down the Muggle Street where his wife's friend lived. "She did reply the letter you sent saying that she would become the nanny to Jacqueline and Alexander."

Hermione looked at the poor families. "We don't fit in here. This heat is killing me and I am wearing cooler clothing than you." She looked at the run down houses.

"I know how to cast a cooling charm." He just smirked and flicked a piece of dirt off his white shirt. "I am ready to return home. I have duties you know."

"Shut up." She looked up at the address and smiled. "Here we are." She walked up to the thin wooden door. She heard Sophia scream and the crying of a small child.

"You are my wife!" Screamed a man in Spanish, "you are not leaving!"

"Yes I am! For years, I have stayed and more than once, I have felt the back of your hand. I waited long enough Hermione is coming for me to day. I am taking little José and we are going to Great Britain." Sophia cried when the man struck her.

Hermione threw the door open with a large guest of wind. "Don't you dare touch her." She pulled her wand. "I see that you haven't changed Carlos. Sophia grab your things we are leaving."

"I see that you grew into a pretty whore." Carlos stumbled.

"No I married a man that I love. Carlos this is your punishment for beating on my friend." She pointed her wand at his groan area. "You will not father or get pleasure from a woman again."

Carlos threw the bottle at Hermione's head.

"Now muggle you will regret that." Lucius walked into the small house with his wand at hand. "You should never make a Malfoy mad. When it comes to their wives, they will kill any man that leaves a mark on his wife. With me being the Minister of Magic from Great Britain I can get away with killing scum like you." Lucius threw an illegal cutting spell at Carlos causing him to burst in flames.

Sophia paled.

"It is alright. You are finally free Sophia. I need to tell you that I am a witch and my husband is a wizard." Hermione picked up little José. "He is the same age of my little Jack. Jack is short for Jacqueline. " Hermione smiled when she looked at Lucius she just smiled.

"Why did you come back for me? I can see that you happy, I am just a simple woman. I can see by your clothing that you are rich." She looked at Lucius. She never saw a man look so cold.

"Remember the night before your wedding I promised to come back and save you. You taught me so much and when I needed a friend you were there and I missed you." Hermione handed José to Lucius and hugged Sophia. "Welcome to the family."

**This story is finished.**


End file.
